Recomeço
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Malfoys perdem tudo que possuem propriedades, dinheiro, elfos e até as roupas e são obrigados pelo Ministério a pedir ajuda a outra tradicional família sangue puro : os Weasley.


**Título:** Recomeço  
**Autora:** Ivi  
**Beta:** Marck Evans. Te devo a minha vida, leãozinho.  
**Personagens:** Malfoy, Weasley e Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** R  
**Nº de palavras:** 7.447 (apenas para justificar um Malfoy e uma droga de uma agulha de tricot )  
**Desafio-resumo:** Malfoys perdem tudo que possuem (propriedades, dinheiro, elfos e até as roupas) e são obrigados pelo Ministério a pedir ajuda a outra tradicional família sangue puro : os Weasley. Deve haver a confecção de um suéter Weasley clássico por Narcisa ou Lucius como presente de Natal para Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a Rowling. Eu spo me diverto com eles. Muito.  
**Notas:** Alis pediu whore!Draco. (Muito obrigada, pequeno labrador, pelas sugestões) Aí está uma resposta extra aos desafios para as moderadoras no PSF Tournament.  
Muitíssimo obrigada, Tachel e Marck, pela paciência! Não sei o que faria sem vocês. 333

* * *

**Recomeço**

Assim que a guerra acabou, as pessoas só queriam esquecer. Colocar o assunto sob uma pedra, chorar os mortos e seguir em frente. Em meio ao alívio pela derrota de Voldemort, havia um sentimento geral de vergonha pela forma como o mundo bruxo atuou durante o último ano.

Os Malfoy ainda estavam abraçados quando o primeiro Auror os abordou. O encarceramento dos Comensais da Morte sobreviventes foi rápido e a população respirou aliviada, acreditando que a simples prisão deles era o primeiro passo para a recuperação, o esquecimento.

No entanto, não foi assim que aconteceu. Depararam-se com o sério problema da desordem e corrupção dos funcionários do Ministério da Magia. Pessoas que estavam presas por serem nascidas trouxas ou mestiças precisavam ser libertadas, leis revogadas e a segurança de Azkaban revista e melhorada. Para piorar a situação, os Malfoy, os Nott, os Parkinson e os Greengrass, em um raro momento de lucidez antes do final da guerra, fizeram um acordo mágico entre eles e um advogado, reservando fundos suficientes para mantê-los fora da prisão. Mesmo com os bens das famílias retidos, o contrato mágico não permitia ao Ministério ter acesso a esse fundo.

Assim, ao invés de conseguir o abençoado esquecimento que desejava, o mundo mágico viu-se diante de um processo judicial que se arrastava por meses com matérias no Profeta trazendo fatos sobre a guerra do ponto de vista das famílias que serviram Voldemort. Quando o Profeta apresentou uma declaração de Harry Potter a favor de Narcissa e Draco Malfoy, a qual o grande Salvador não negou, toda a esperança de que aquilo tudo acabasse rápido esvaiu-se.

Havia ainda a questão das linhagens, que representavam centenas de anos de história bruxa, sumirem quando os puro-sangue fossem condenados pelo Wizengamot. Além disso, insistiu que eram menores, facilmente manipuláveis e sem alternativas que não levassem a morte deles ou da família. Foi com esse argumento que o advogado conseguiu que os herdeiros das quatro famílias aguardassem o julgamento em liberdade. Não podiam praticar magia, não tinham acesso à fortuna da família, não poderiam ter contato entre si ou sair do país. Se saíssem de Londres ou dessem um passo fora da linha, os pais seriam automaticamente condenados.

Foi assim que depois de seis meses em Azkaban, Draco Malfoy ganhou liberdade provisória.

A primeira vez que Draco chupou outro cara não foi uma experiência boa. Ele estava com frio, com fome, não sabia direito o que fazer. É claro que em alguma outra vida, Draco fantasiara sobre isso. Mas daí a realmente agir? Nunca. O Lorde era incrivelmente homofóbico e desde o retorno dele, no final do quarto ano de Draco, Lucius foi ainda mais enfático quanto à necessidade de não se fazer nada estúpido, não dar munição aos inimigos. Antes disso, Draco ainda era infantil, temeroso demais da reação do pai para tentar qualquer coisa.

Assim, era com um sentimento de desgosto, medo e orgulho ferido que Draco tocou o homem a sua frente. Tentou afastar a sensação de nojo, ignorar o cheiro forte. Tentou esquecer os joelhos doendo, as mãos geladas. Esquecer que aquele era um trouxa e ele era um Malfoy e a dor quando o homem puxou seu cabelo. Só queria acabar logo com aquilo.

Depois de um tempo, Draco esqueceu. Não foi na segunda, terceira ou quarta vez. Nem sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ao longo daqueles meses aprendeu como evitar que os dentes machucassem os clientes, como usar as mãos para acabar mais rápido ou impedir que seus lábios e garganta terminassem machucados por alguém mais _empolgado_. Não lembrava também quando foi a primeira vez que deixou um cara fudê-lo. Mas sabia exatamente quantos programas precisaria fazer para pagar o aluguel do quartinho sujo no qual morava na parte trouxa de Londres ou comer durante uma semana. Draco aprendeu a sobreviver, manter-se longe da parte bruxa e aguardar a decisão do Wizengamot.

Foi com uma sensação de vazio que ele recebeu a notícia de John Smith, o advogado deles: os Greengrass conseguiram ser libertados. Mas para isso, precisaram abrir mão durante um período de provação de dois anos de toda a fortuna, bens e imóveis da família. Além disso, estavam sob a tutela de outra família puro-sangue, os McGonagall. Uma vez que os Greengrass não tiveram uma participação tão efetiva e reconhecida durante a guerra, a Corte não teve problemas em aceitar a solicitação dos McGonagall para se responsabilizarem pelos Greengrass, mesmo as duas famílias sendo ligadas por laços de casamento.

E era aí que começava o problema dos Malfoy. Smith acreditava que esse também seria o veredicto deles, mas ao contrário dos Greengrass, não seria qualquer família que poderia requisitar a tutela dos Malfoy. Isso para não dizer que a Corte estava muito reticente a respeito da liberdade de Lucius, Comensal convicto e declarado. Foi uma brincadeira de Smith ao dizer que apenas Harry Potter poderia tirar os Malfoy da prisão que deu a pista do que fazer a Draco.

O julgamento seria em apenas alguns dias. Então, não foi coincidência Draco estar no mesmo bar que Charlie Weasley naquele fim de semana. Menos ainda terminarem a noite em um quarto do Caldeirão Furado depois do pedido de desculpas pelo que fizera a Bill Weasley. Draco estava correndo contra o tempo e ele sabia disso. A segunda vez que se encontraram perto do Beco Diagonal daí a dois dias também não foi coincidência. Felizmente, foi Charlie quem propôs os próximos encontros. E ainda que isso comprometesse todos os programas que Draco tinha de fazer e deixasse sua reserva de dinheiro baixa rapidamente, ele sabia que, naquele momento, era tudo ou nada.

Foi por acaso que Charlie viu Draco saindo do Ministério acompanhado de Smith. No entanto, foi completamente planejado e intencional contar a situação deles a Charlie. Assim como foi intencional abordar Percy Weasley e chupá-lo sob sua mesa no Ministério. E plantar a idéia na cabeça deles.

Não havia certeza de nada e foi com grande apreensão que Draco aguardou o veredicto do Wizengamot ao lado dos pais. Foi com respeito que ouviu Lucius pedir aos Weasley que aceitasse a tutelagem deles durante a provação. Foi com tristeza que ouviu a mãe reforçar o pedido, numa voz baixa e incerta. Foi com um pouco de raiva que ouviu Potter intervir a favor deles. Foi com alívio que ouviu a sentença: cincos anos de provação, sem acesso a nenhum bem da família - desde elfos domésticos a roupas, propriedades a dinheiro - e aceitar a autoridade dos Weasley sobre eles.

Foi assim que começou o período de provação dos Malfoy.

-x-

Harry não tinha certeza se aquela era uma boa idéia. Quer dizer, ele achava que aquela era uma péssima idéia desde o início, principalmente ao ver o modo como Molly e Arthur discutiam sobre os Malfoy. Por outro lado, ele achava que as pessoas mereciam uma segunda chance. Ou melhor, todas as pessoas exceto Lucius Malfoy. E era por isso que estava tão dividido em relação àquele assunto.

Mas quando Charlie o abordou para discutir sobre os Malfoy, Harry achou que só poderia ser uma brincadeira. E Charlie não parecia brincar e não havia nada de engraçado no fato dos Malfoy serem condenados a morte se ninguém se responsabilizasse por eles. Era difícil ignorar o que Narcissa havia feito por ele, mesmo que fosse apenas depois de saber que Malfoy estava bem. Ou Malfoy dizer que não os reconheceu ou a expressão dele ao baixar a varinha na torre.

Harry não quis se envolver, no entanto. E ficou surpreso quando Percy saiu em defesa a idéia do irmão. Quando Arthur aceitou a "guarda" dos Malfoy; Ron, Ginny e George estavam possessos, Molly parecia dividida e Arthur apenas conformado. O grande problema é que os Malfoy ficaram sem absolutamente nada: sem trabalho, sem dinheiro, sem roupas, sem ter onde morar.

Os Weasley, Hermione e Harry estavam todos presentes quando os Malfoy chegaram, escoltados por aurores. Mesmo Harry podia perceber a expressão contrariada dos aurores e o modo ávido como pareciam esperar que os Malfoy fizessem algo de errado. Se essa era a real intenção deles, ficaram decepcionados. Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy apenas cumprimentaram os Weasley rapidamente, Draco não disse sequer uma palavra.

Não era uma coisa bonita vê-los reduzidos aquilo: trajando as roupas de prisioneiros de Azkaban, ouvindo calados os Aurores repetirem as recomendações a Arthur sobre o uso limitado de magia permitido a eles e ressaltarem que, se não agissem como pessoas decentes e capazes de sobreviver sem a caridade dos Weasley nos próximos 12 meses, Azkaban seria o destino de Draco e Narcissa. Lucius por outro lado seria sentenciado a morte. Ainda assim, nenhum dos Malfoy disse nada.

Harry teve certeza que foi uma péssima idéia quando, na semana seguinte a chegada dos Malfoy, Ron mudou-se para o apartamento de George. Ron estava furioso com a presença de Draco na Toca, dormindo no quarto antigo de Percy e por precisar "doar" suas roupas ao sonserino. Mais irritado ainda, pois em cada oportunidade para atormentar o ex-sonserino, Molly parecia surgir e defendê-lo.

Um mês após a chegada deles a Toca, Ginny ameaçava sair de casa quando terminasse Hogwarts se a situação não se resolvesse e Harry percebeu que as coisas estavam se encaminhando rapidamente para desastre.

O primeiro almoço ao qual Harry compareceu depois disso foi um fracasso. Molly e Arthur mal se falavam; Ron e George não foram, Percy e Charlie passaram a refeição toda tentando manter a conversa entre eles. Tentativas que foram completamente ignoradas pelos pais. Os Malfoy não estavam presentes, enfurnados nos quartos reservados para eles.

O clima era tão pesado que Harry escapuliu na primeira oportunidade. No entanto, antes ficou sabendo em uma conversa com Charlie que a situação era pior que imaginara. Depois de um mês morando ali, Lucius e Narcissa ainda não arrumaram um trabalho e passavam os dias sem fazer nada. Draco - até onde se sabia - também não trabalhava, mas mal parava em casa. Toda essa inatividade e aparente falta de interesse estava minando o relacionamento de Molly e Arthur.

Ao sair de lá, Harry se perguntava se havia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para ajudar aos Weasley. Foi com bastante relutância que ele se aproximou de Hermione para discutir sua idéia. E com muita argumentação da parte deles que conseguiram convencer George - e Ron por tabela - dos benefícios de contratar Draco para trabalhar na loja com ele. Enfrentaram muita resistência, mas no final, a idéia dos Malfoy ter alguma forma de se manter fora da Toca venceu. Além de uma observação de Harry (bem longe dos ouvidos de Hermione) que Molly não estaria por perto para defender Draco todo o tempo.

Foi Hermione quem se aproximou de Molly para convencê-la a permitir que Draco se mudasse para Grimmauld Place. Mesmo com as melhores intenções, não havia a menor chance de Harry aceitar Lucius morando sob o mesmo teto que ele. No entanto, eles acreditavam que aquilo já seria suficiente para minimizar um pouco os conflitos na Toca. A suspeita foi confirmada quando Arthur chamou Harry para uma conversa particular. E Arthur explicou que as saídas de Draco eram uma das preocupações constantes de Molly e o receio do rapaz estar envolvido em alguma coisa perigosa ou ilegal. Não foi o tipo de conversava que tranqüilizaria Harry sobre sua decisão, principalmente porque ele não acreditava que Draco estivesse acima de fazer algo estúpido como aquilo. Mas serviu para deixá-lo ciente e acalmar Arthur o suficiente para convencê-lo a levar a questão ao Ministro.

Mesmo com a ajuda de Molly e Arthur, Kingsley Shacklebolt não parecia nada feliz em permitir essa mudança. Foi preciso quase um Voto Inquebrantável por parte de Harry para garantir que não pretendia matar Draco Malfoy e sumir com o corpo. Dizer que Malfoy não ficou nada satisfeito com a mudança era a subestimar e muito sua reação.

Mas foi assim que, depois de pouco mais de um mês morando na Toca, Draco Malfoy viu-se mudando para Grimmauld Place.

-x-

Draco nunca imaginou o impacto sobre os pais do pedido de ajuda aos Weasley. Durante o tempo em que eles permaneceram em Azkaban e Draco precisou sobreviver, acostumou-se tanto a fazer o que era necessário, a manter o orgulho em algum lugar raramente acessado que se mudar para a casa dos Weasley não parecia nem de longe o pior pelo que havia passado. Logicamente, Azkaban era pior que qualquer alternativa, tornando a apatia dos pais revoltante na maior parte do tempo. Draco passava o menor tempo possível na casa, procurando um meio de ganhar dinheiro. Precisavam achar um modo de viver, rápido. Poucas coisas ainda mantinham Draco coeso naqueles dias e uma delas era a lembrança daquele abraço no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, pouco antes de serem presos. Era àquela sensação de que tudo ia ficar bem de novo, àquele momento que Draco se agarrava para não sacudir Lucius até retirá-lo do estado de letargia.

Ele entendia os pais. Sabia o quanto era difícil para eles recomeçarem ou se adaptarem à nova realidade. O pai era um homem acostumado ao poder, ao jogo de manipulações e política. A mãe era uma dama. Era óbvio que Draco não esperava que qualquer um deles fizesse o mesmo que ele para viver. Mesmo porque bem podia imaginar a expressão dos funcionários do Ministério se dissessem qual o trabalho 'decente' estavam fazendo ou como nada poderia recuperar o orgulho de Lucius se algo daquele tipo se tornasse conhecimento público. Mas Draco esperava que eles fizessem algo. Qualquer coisa. E logo.

E eles não faziam e o tempo passava miseravelmente rápido. Ainda que passasse pouco tempo na casa, Draco não era estúpido a ponto de não perceber a tensão crescente ao seu redor. Ele procurava manter Charlie e Percy satisfeitos (e sem desconfiarem um do outro - graças a Merlin e ao respeito que tinham pela casa dos pais). Mas Draco sabia que se Lucius e Narcissa não agissem logo, os Weasley poderiam retirar a 'proteção' deles e dificilmente haveria qualquer chance para eles de novo.

Quando os Weasley os chamaram para uma conversa importante, Draco pensou que havia acontecido. Estavam voltando a Azkaban. O alívio que sentiu ao saber que aquele não era o caso durou até saber que seria obrigado a morar com Potter. Draco admitia que sua compreensão pelo modo como Lucius se sentia por morar sob o teto de Arthur Weasley aumentou consideravelmente. Apesar da raiva e da sensação de impotência, Draco não reclamou. Uma das coisas que aprendeu durante o tempo em que serviu ao Lorde, esteve preso em Azkaban e passou a trabalhar nas ruas era a manter a boca fechada quando a situação não era favorável a ele. Uma palavra dita no tom ou no momento errado poderiam significar mais problemas do que ele seria capaz de lidar naquelas horas. Dificilmente seria azarado ou iria apanhar, mas não queria imaginar o que seria feito de seus pais. A ironia da situação não escapou a Draco. No final, não era tudo sobre eles?

A grande surpresa mesmo foi saber que começaria a trabalhar na loja do Weasley. Draco não sabia o que Potter precisou fazer para conseguir isso (e uma imagem de Potter ajoelhado entre as pernas do ruivo cruzou momentaneamente a mente de Draco, causando um quase sorrisinho nele), mas não seria idiota e desperdiçaria a oportunidade. O único momento em que a resolução de Draco em permanecer calado e aceitar a mudança tranqüilamente quase quebrou foi ao se despedir da mãe. Narcissa o abraçou apertado e o olhou como se não fosse vê-lo de novo. A despedida do pai não passou de um leve aceno entre eles.

Morar na mesma casa que Potter mostrou-se mais fácil e difícil que Draco esperava. Fácil porque desde que se mantivesse fora do caminho do outro e de boca fechada, Potter não o incomodava também. Difícil, pois Potter parecia querer controlar quando e onde e com quem Draco saía. E isso poderia ser frustrante, irritante e atrapalhar muito os negócios dele. Ele percebia o modo como Potter o encarava quando chegava da rua. Era o mesmo olhar de quando estavam no sexto ano. Como se tentasse descobrir o que Draco tramava. Uma estupidez, verdade seja dita, pois não deixaria Potter desconfiar nunca do que fazia.

Depois do primeiro mês morando em Grimmauld Place e sem notícias dos pais, foi Potter quem puxou o assunto:

-Ontem, eu vi sua mãe durante o almoço na Toca.

Draco tentou não parecer tão interessado, tão ávido por notícias, e permanecer com o rosto impassível, mas Potter não o estava encarando.

-É mesmo? E como ela estava?

-Ela não falou muito durante o almoço.

Draco esperou Potter continuar e quando parecia que não tinha mais nada a dizer, voltou a comer. Até o outro falar, incerto:

-Ela não parece muito bem.

Aquilo definitivamente derrubou a máscara de Draco.

-O que você quer dizer? Ela está doente?

-Não, não é isso. - Potter fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. - Ela não parece doente. Apenas infeliz. - E antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo, continuou apressado. - Eu sei que parece algo idiota para se dizer com tudo o que estão passando, mas parece ter algo errado. - Potter o encarou finalmente. - Por que não foi visitá-la nenhuma vez desde que veio para cá?

Draco respirou fundo. Repetidas vezes. Refreiou cada palavra irritada e petulante e agressiva que estava pronta a sair da sua boca e falou, o mais calmamente possível:

-Quando, Potter? Eu não acredito que os Weasley ficariam felizes comigo aparecendo por lá no meio da noite. E meus horários na loja são bastante - Fez uma pausa, completando com uma careta. - incertos.

-Qualé, Malfoy. Não é exatamente a loja que está tomando seu tempo. O que você anda aprontando? - Potter estreitou os olhos. - Está envolvido em algo ilegal?

Draco não resistiu em rolar os olhos.

-Claro, Potter. Claro. Agora eu preciso ir. O Weasley não é nem um pouco compreensivo com atrasos.

Draco ainda estava irritado com Potter e preocupado com a mãe. No último mês ele saía para o trabalho como um bom rapaz, cumpria seus deveres na loja e mantinha a boca fechada e os olhos baixos. Os afazeres na Gemialidades Weasley eram escolhidos com o objetivo de humilhá-lo, ele sabia disso. O salário era uma afronta e precisava trabalhar em todos os finais de semana.

Mas agora ele podia responder em que trabalhava durante as visitas mensais de alguém do Ministério. E podia guardar o dinheiro que fazia nos programas. Era com intranqüilidade que percebia que suas esperanças da mãe estar bem e o pai finalmente agindo eram infundadas. Sentia falta dos pais, queria conversar com eles, mas era o 'patrão' quem realmente o mantinha bem longe da Toca.

Felizmente, pelo menos Weasel não aparecia freqüentemente por lá. Charlie comentara com Draco sobre Granger mantendo-o ocupado, preparando-se para os NIEMs e para entrar no curso de formação de auror. Tão típico. Uma outra coisa boa que aconteceu durante aquele mês, foi Percy decidindo terminar o "caso" deles, balbuciando algo sobre aquilo não ser adequado enquanto Draco morasse com Potter. Enquanto não precisasse da ajuda de Percy e tivesse Charlie por perto, não via problema algum em fazer como era dito.

A opção de completar os N.I.E.M.s sem fazer o sétimo ano letivo foi aberta a todos os alunos que estiveram fora de Hogwarts devido a guerra. Assim, durante aquele mês, Hermione, Ron e Harry passaram revisando exaustivamente as matérias acumuladas. Harry ainda aproveitava para observar Malfoy. Que o ex-sonserino estava aprontando algo, era um fato. Mas não conseguia descobrir o quê. Durante as sessões de estudos, Hermione comentava discretamente e longe de Ron, que Harry parecia estar retomando a velha obsessão por Draco. Ele apenas dava de ombros.

Depois das provas e com o retorno de Ginny para casa, Harry passou a visitar a Toca com mais freqüência e constatou que Narcissa parecia cada vez mais abatida. Havia um constrangimento palpável e constante entre Molly e Narcissa. Em uma das visitas, ao encontrá-la sentada à mesa da cozinha, Harry se aproximou.

-Boa tarde, sra Malfoy. Como tem passado?

Durante longo instante, Harry pensou que ela não fosse dizer nada. No entanto, ela respondeu, calmamente:

-Muito bem, sr Potter. E o senhor, como tem passado?

-Bem também. - Harry moveu-se até o fogão.- Aceita uma xícara de chá?

-Sim, por favor.

Harry serviu aos dois e não sabia mais o que falar. Sentaram-se em silêncio, Harry brigando com as palavras, tentando encontrar alguma coisa a dizer, abrindo e fechando a boca ao descartar possíveis assuntos. Mal ouviu a pergunta dela:

-Draco está bem?

E o modo como ela o olhou naquele momento, mesmo com o rosto mantendo-se inexpressivo, foi suficiente para ele perceber nitidamente a preocupação dela. Tentou ser o mais sincero possível na resposta.

-Sim, senhora. Ele está trabalhando muito bem. - Completou ao notar o olhar intenso dela - Ele perguntou pela senhora.

Harry viu a boca dela formar um perfeito "o" e exibir um sorriso rápido antes do rosto tornar-se inexpressivo novamente.

-Obrigada, sr Potter.

Harry sorriu para ela, recolheu as xícaras de chá e saiu da cozinha. Para Harry, era difícil esquecer o que aconteceu na floresta. Era impossível desassociar o sacrifício que Lily fizera do ato de Narcissa. Apesar de achar que Draco não valia nada daquilo, era claro que Narcissa poderia fazer qualquer coisa pelo filho. E estava sofrendo com aquela separação. Harry iria conversar novamente com Draco e tentar colocar um juízo na cabeça do desnaturado.

Durante os dias seguintes, aquilo se mostrou mais fácil de querer do que fazer. Harry quase não via Draco e mal parava em casa, dividido entre a Toca e a casa de Andrômeda. No entanto, sempre dava um jeito de trocar uma ou duas palavras com Narcissa e informá-la que o filho estava bem. Havia um senso de culpa ao dizer aquilo, pois Harry não sabia com certeza sobre a situação do ex-sonserino. Aquelas dúvidas - se o outro estaria envolvido em algo ilícito ou perigoso - o assombravam constantemente.

Na falta de oportunidade para ter uma conversa com Draco, fez a única coisa possível naquela situação: passou a deixar bilhetes pregados na geladeira, informando que iria a Toca e se queria dizer algo aos pais. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao encontrar uma resposta. Desde Edwiges, Harry não tinha comprado outra coruja e não desejava fazer isso tão cedo. Então, não se incomodou de levar as cartas e entregar a Narcissa ou trazer outras de volta.

Em uma dessas visitas, Molly flagrou quando ele entregava o envelope lacrado a Narcissa. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, ela o abordou:

-Harry, eu não entendo porquê faz isso. Não entendo porquê é tão gentil com eles.

Aquela não era uma questão fácil de responder. Como explicar seus motivos para alguém que obviamente estava tão desconfortável com a situação? Harry nunca se sentira muito confortável em explicar seus sentimentos, mas fez o melhor que pôde:

- Quando eu entrei naquela floresta, achei que fosse morrer e estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para salvar as pessoas que são importantes para mim. -Ele respirou fundo. Já tinha contado parte daquilo durante o julgamento, mas não como se sentia a respeito. - Eu entendi como minha mãe se sentiu. E associo isso com o que a sra Malfoy fez. Ela mentiu, cercada por comensais, para Voldemort, o próprio marido e a irmã.

Harry fez uma pausa, esperando Molly dizer algo, mas ela se manteve calada e ele continuou:

-O fato de que Draco Malfoy não vale o sacrifício de ninguém, não muda nada. Ela sabia que eu estava vivo e ao invés de me entregar para Voldemort, perguntou pelo filho. - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. - Eu sei o que o filho dela fez a Bill, e o que quase fez ao professor Dumbledore. Mas eles se importam com a família. A senhora mesmo não enfrentou Bellatrix para defender Ginny? É isso o que vejo quando olho para ela. Uma mãe disposta a fazer qualquer coisa pelo filho. Minha mãe era assim.

Molly não respondeu. Não precisava. Harry poderia ter perguntado o motivo pelo qual Molly aceitara os Malfoy na Toca. Não acreditava que fosse apenas pela interferência de Charlie e Percy, mas não teve coragem. Achou melhor ir ao encontro de Ginny e deixá-la pensando a respeito.

Depois disso, Harry passou alguns dias sem ir a Toca, preferindo encontrar-se com Ginny em outro lugar para evitar conflitos. A moça estava cada dia mais irritada com a presença dos Malfoy e não disfarçava isso. O discurso de Harry para ser compreensiva com Narcissa pareceu apenas deixá-la mais furiosa.

Outro ponto chave e constante de discussão entre eles era Draco morar em Grimmauld Place. Harry não entendia muito bem, mas pelo pouco que conseguia captar era que a raiva de Ginny tinha a ver com algo que Percy dissera a ela sobre Draco e influências. O que, exatamente, Harry não fazia idéia. E nada que dissesse parecia funcionar.

Não ajudava também ela ter sido convidada para jogar com as Holyhead Harpies e estar ameaçando passar os próximos meses viajando. Harry estava feliz por ela, sinceramente. Mas estiveram juntos tão pouco nos dois últimos anos e ele esperava que passassem algum tempo um com outro agora que ela saiu de Hogwarts.

Hermione tentava animá-lo, dizendo que o curso para auror começaria logo e que aquilo era apenas uma fase, mas Harry tinha suas dúvidas a respeito.

Uma das boas surpresas no aniversário de Harry foi à presença de Andrômeda e Teddy na Toca. Lucius não estava em nenhum lugar visível e Harry achou que aquela seria uma tarde memorável. Quando viu Andrômeda conversando com Narcissa no finalzinho do dia e Molly aproximar-se delas com Teddy no colo, teve certeza.

-x-

Draco achavam divertidas, mas cansativas, as discussões de Potter e da Weaslete. Às vezes, quando estava em casa pela manhã, pouco antes de sair para a Gemialidades, poderia ouvi-los discutindo. Era tão óbvio para Draco que Percy alertara a irmãzinha sobre ele. Potter, para variar - e felizmente - não entendia nada.

Draco estava grato por Potter trazer notícias dos pais. Ainda o preocupava a falta de ação de Lucius, mas o tom da mãe parecia _certo_. Ele podia ficar quase tranqüilo. Mesmo com a volta de Charlie para a Romênia, com Potter ao seu lado, não havia o risco imediato dos pais serem chutados da Toca.

Além disso, com o início do curso de auror de Potter, Draco pretendia aproveitar a folga na vigilância para aumentar sua reserva de dinheiro. Durante os últimos meses, Charlie aparecia nas horas mais inoportunas na loja para buscar Draco. Os dois não chegavam a ter um 'relacionamento', mas Charlie também não era um cliente. Não no sentido convencional da palavra. Ele mantinha o Weasley feliz e, em troca, seus pais estariam seguros. Era uma troca justa, vantajosa e não explícita. Draco não iria se arriscar ao ex-grifinório ter um ataque de consciência e ferrar com ele.

Então, quando Charlie aparecia e trocava meia dúzia de palavras com George, Draco o seguia. Isso significaria repor as horas que passou fora da loja em algum momento ou deixar de fazer algum programa, mas valia a pena.

Além do mais, durante aqueles meses vivendo as custas de Potter, Draco aproveitou para buscar um tipo diferente de clientela. Sempre trouxas porque não se arriscaria no mundo bruxo. E trouxas eram mais fáceis de se enganar. Se passasse à imagem de algo caro, poderia conseguir um preço melhor. E Draco era especialista nisso. Afinal, os Malfoy estavam acostumados a ter do bom e do melhor e passar a impressão de artigo de luxo exigia algum trabalho, mas não era nada impossível paar ele.

O maior problema era a concorrência. Cedo, ele descobriu que havia territórios, cafetões e pessoas dispostas a tudo para retirarem os concorrentes da jogada. Draco ainda não tivera problemas em evitar tais situações. Escolhia o cliente e saía o mais rápido possível com ele de onde estivessem.

Até uma noite quando ele caiu na armadilha. Cometeu o erro grosseiro de se deixar enganar por um cliente contratado por um dos cafetões. Sem poder usar magia para se defender, agüentou o 'corretivo' que o cafetão mandou que lhe aplicassem.

Chegou mais morto que vivo a Grimmauld Place. Potter ainda não saíra para o treinamento para auror e apesar dos protestos de Draco acabou levando-o para St. Mungus.

-x-

Molly não sabia o que fazer. Estava sentada, com uma xícara vazia entre as mãos, e pensando em tudo o que Arthur dissera. O marido chegara no meio da manhã, com uma expressão preocupada e a primeira atitude de Molly foi verificar os ponteiros do relógio e ver se todos os filhos estavam bem. Felizmente, todos estavam.

Mas o alívio de Molly durou pouco. Arthur contou sobre Draco e o que Harry havia descoberto. Durante os exames, Draco precisou contar ao medibruxo o que estivera fazendo para adquirir aquele tipo de ferimento. Harry usou todo seu prestígio para evitar que o médico falasse com mais alguém. Então, procurou Arthur porque não tinha a menor idéia de como contar aquilo aos pais de Draco. Algo, no entanto, era claro: os Malfoy precisavam saber e tomar alguma providência.

Depois de uma conversa tensa, ficou decidido que Molly falaria com Narcissa. Não tinham certeza se Lucius consideraria aquilo como mais uma provocação ou um meio de humilhá-lo. Ficou resolvido também que os Malfoy se manteriam longe do hospital e Draco voltaria a Grimmauld Place o mais rápido possível, para manter aquele tipo de informação longe dos ouvidos do Ministério e do público. Manter aquilo em segredo era obrigação de Arthur e Harry.

Então, Molly sabia o que devia fazer. Só não sabia como. Não entendia também como tudo desandou tanto. Quando aceitaram ajudar os Malfoy, apesar de não estar totalmente convencida a respeito, Molly imaginou que eles aproveitariam a segunda chance. O garoto pelo menos tentava. Nem sempre pelo caminho mais correto, mas tentava. E seus filhos, que ela achava que haviam resolvido ajudar estavam se aproveitando para vingar-se. Ficou bastante desiludida ao saber dos detalhes do trabalho de Draco na loja dos filhos. Não gostava de se intrometer nos negócios deles, mas aquilo era exploração. Precisava conversar com George. E com Narcissa. E dizer a ela o que o filho estava fazendo para viver. Não pela primeira vez naqueles meses, Molly se permitiu sentir simpatia e compaixão pela outra mulher.

-x-

-Lucius, eu não posso acreditar nisso! Depois de tudo pelo qual passamos durante a guerra e Azkaban, não posso acreditar que quase perdemos nosso filho para um trouxa! Em um disputa idiota por clientes. Merlin, Lucius. Que tipo de pais nós somos que nunca procuramos saber o que Draco precisou fazer para viver?

-Eu não posso acreditar na estupidez dele.

Lucius se calou, a palidez pronunciada. Narcissa percebeu os pequenos detalhes que indicavam que ele estava furioso, assim como ela. Ela amava demais o marido, mas se ele falasse qualquer coisa relacionada a status, ela poderia matá-lo. Depois de repetir tudo que Molly contara, depois de saber pelo que filho passou, Narcissa não aceitaria que a primeira preocupação do marido fosse 'o que os outros vão pensar'. Antes que pudesse vencer a indignação e dizer algo, ele continuou:

- Você não pode discordar de mim que isso foi uma estupidez. Se envolver em briga com um trouxa qualquer? Eu percebo perfeitamente o que você está pensando, Narcissa. Reconheço esse olhar. Mas é inconcebível a idéia dele se arriscar a ser descoberto envolvido nesse tipo de situação. Como iríamos recuperar nosso nome se essa história vem à tona?

-Se você sabe como me sinto me admira muito que tenha a audácia de dizer isso. Eu me envergonho em saber que meu filho precisou descer tão baixo e nós não estamos fazendo nada! E me envergonho mais ainda que sua primeira preocupação seja o nome Malfoy!

-Agora, você quem está sendo estúpida, Narcissa. - Lucius falou friamente. - Me preocupo com Draco. Não aceito muito bem o que ele fez, mas posso respeitá-lo por fazer o preciso para sobreviver. E se você acha que não tenho feito nada para mudar nossa situação, então está sendo mais estúpida que imaginei.

Agora foi a vez de Narcissa empalidecer, lábios comprimidos e as bochechas rosadas pela raiva.

-E o que tem feito além de passar os dias trancado nesse quarto, Lucius? Maquinado o retorno do seu grande Lorde? É isso? Retornou a época das ilusões onde acha que um grande bruxo trará toda glória dos puro-sangue? Porque se esse for o seu _maravilhoso_ plano, de novo devo ressaltar, dessa vez estará sozinho. Não vou arriscar o _meu_ filho para seguir essas idéias insanas de grandeza. Olha aonde viemos parar.

-Narcissa, acalme-se. Ele também é meu filho e me preocupo com vocês dois. Ao contrário do que parece pensar, depois que reconheço um erro não persisto nele. Não pretendo sacrificá-los novamente. -Ele fez uma pausa breve, mas significativa. - Você tem razão. Devíamos estar mais atentos ao que Draco fazia, mas ainda não é tarde demais. Pretendo conversar com ele e colocá-lo a par de meus planos.

Narcissa sentiu um peso sendo retirado do peito. Eram casados a tempo suficiente para não temerem dizer o que fosse necessário um para o outro. Mas se dessa vez não estivessem de acordo, acreditava que não haveria muito a ser salvo naquela união. Sentou-se e perguntou com tranqüilidade:

-O que você tem em mente?

- Estive em contato com Hyperion. -Antes que ela perguntasse como, ele continuou. - Pouco depois de chegarmos aqui, Hyperion entrou em contato comigo. Como sabe, os Greengrass vivem sob a custódia dos McGonagall e a situação financeira da família permite que aja ao menos uma coruja a disposição deles. - O último comentário foi dito com absoluto desprezo. - Mas isso não vem ao caso. Mesmo com o apoio do McGonagall, Hyperion encontrou a mesma resistência que nós na comunidade mágica.

-Por que não me falou nada disso?

Lucius respondeu secamente:

-Porque eu estava dando tempo para que se recuperasse. Esperei que parasse de se preocupar um pouco com Draco e me perguntasse o que eu tinha em mente.

Narcissa não se intimidou. Encarou o marido, procurando sinais de mentira e não encontrou nenhum. Fez um aceno de leve, indicando que ele continuasse.

-Nós podemos esperar que o tempo minimize a aversão das pessoas pelos comensais, mas obviamente isso significa manter uma conduta condizente com os padrões deles. Não nos envolver em escândalos - E ele deu um olhar significativo para ela. - Aceitar a humilhação de morar com os Weasley sem conflitos. Mostrar arrependimento. Sermos Malfoy.

-Além da óbvia situação desfavorável, não vejo diferença para o que fizemos depois da primeira queda do lorde.

-E não é. Como você mesma ressaltou, nossa situação não poderia ser mais desfavorável. Sem ouro, prestígio, poder. Mas também não há a ameaça do retorno do lorde. Nós não nascemos para trabalho braçal, Cissa. A única arma que temos é conhecimento e esperteza.

Ela quase sorriu daquela vez. Sentira mais falta do marido que imaginava.

-E o que você e Hyperion têm em mente?

Lucius sorriu. Um sorriso predador.

-Investimentos. -Narcissa arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele, a guisa de questionamento. - Bolsa de valores. Nos últimos meses, passei a ler um jornal trouxa que Weasley assina.

Agora, ela definitivamente sorriu e ele respondeu, dando de ombros:

-Eu estava entediado. E me interessei pelo caderno de economia. A bolsa de valores trouxa não é muito diferente da bruxa. Só muda mesmo o tipo de investimento. Hyperion e eu estávamos discutindo como e onde investir.

Narcissa o encarou, séria.

-Por que não conversamos sobre isso antes, Lucius?

-Porque ainda não estava preparada para me ouvir.

-Você vai mesmo falar com Draco?

-Sim, na primeira oportunidade.

-Ótimo, me conte tudo. Do começo.

-x-

O retorno à casa de Potter foi tenso. O ex-grifinório estava tão claramente desconfortável com a situação que Draco já estava com dor de cabeça depois de vinte minutos ao lado dele. Potter parecia querer perguntar ou falar alguma baboseira e não sabia como. Draco só podia culpar o próprio azar. Se Potter não tivesse em casa quando chegou e não fosse o maldito salvador do mundo bruxo, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Mas Potter tinha de levá-lo ao hospital e o medibruxo perceber a natureza dos ferimentos de Draco e ameaçar fazer um verdadeiro escândalo. Sem alternativa, precisou contar sobre a briga. E o motivo. E daí a Potter somar dois e dois foi um pulo. Nem ele seria tão tapado assim.

Os dias de recuperação de Draco foi um período para conversas e decisões importantes.

Durante o tempo em que Draco ficou afastado da loja, aproveitou para visitar a Toca. A conversa com Lucius não foi nada fácil. Mais difícil ainda foi encarar a mãe depois, com a certeza que ela sabia o que fizera. Vergonha, raiva, confusão. Mas foi alívio quem predominou.

George também o chamou a loja e discutiram a situação de Draco. Ao que parece, a consciência do seu chefe resolveu agir (consciência que Draco apostava se chamar Molly Weasley) e rever seu contrato de trabalho. Draco recebeu a diferença total entre o seu salário e dos outros ajudantes da loja. Além disso, George promoveu-o. Ao que parece, Charlie tinha feito bem mais que pedir ao irmão para liberar Draco durante o expediente. George deixou bem claro achar que o ex-sonserino não valia o esforço, mas estava disposto a dar um voto de confiança a ele. Nem que fosse apenas para esfregar na cara do irmão depois. Draco o auxiliaria na pesquisa e preparo de poções necessárias aos inventos da Gemialidades.

Tudo dito e feito, os resultados da surra que levou não foram tão ruins. Com o acréscimo no salário e economizando mais um tempo, poderia se mudar com os pais para outro lugar. Com os atrasados pagos por George e o dinheiro que guardou dos programas que fez, teria o capital necessário para Lucius iniciar seu investimento com Hyperion.

A vida de Draco finalmente estava se ajeitando e ele poderia respirar tranqüilo se não fosse Potter e sua mania grifinória de querer saber tudo: se já tinha jantado, falado com Narcissa, encontrado-se mesmo com Andrômeda e Teddy, sobre o trabalho na loja. Tudo. Não adiantava Draco responder com monossílabos, Potter insistia. E insistia. E Draco via a hora que mandaria todos os conselhos do pai para se manter discreto para o espaço e azararia Potter. Ou o fuderia.

Draco ainda não tinha feito nenhum nem outro, pois não tinha certeza de qual seria o mais prazeroso. Ainda.

-x-

Harry queria perguntar a Draco milhares de coisas, mas não tinha coragem. Menos ainda quando percebeu que Narcissa não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com o acontecido. Ela agia tão naturalmente que Harry às vezes duvidava se ela realmente sabia. O que era ridículo, considerando que Molly mesmo se encarregara de conversar com ela.

Então, Harry tentava colocar uma pedra sobre o assunto e seguir em frente. Aquela experiência, descobrir a que Draco estivera se submetendo nos últimos meses, mudou significativamente o modo como Harry enxergava o outro. Era impossível continuar vendo o garoto mimado com o qual estudara naquele homem capaz de fazer programa para sobreviver e proteger os pais. Então, enquanto criava uma nova imagem para Draco Malfoy tentava cumprir o prometido a Molly e se certificar que ele estava se alimentando, chegando cedo em casa e se mantendo longe das ruas.

Que perguntar sobre o dia do outro, cozinhar algum prato que Draco mostrasse gostar ou sentir-se feliz ao saber sobre o encontro dele com Teddy não fazia parte da promessa a Molly, Harry preferia não pensar.

Harry gostava daquela rotina, mesmo quando Draco apenas resmungava as respostas ou o ignorava ostensivamente. Gostava também de ir a Toca e ver Narcissa conversando com Molly. Ao que parece, ela resolvera aprender a cozinhar e Molly estava mais que satisfeita em ensiná-la.

Mesmo com Ginny viajando com o time de quadribol, Ron e Hermione gastando a maior parte do tempo livre juntos, Harry estava satisfeito. Ou quase.

Havia aquele desejo infantil - diria Hermione - de discutir com Malfoy. Sabia que precisava crescer, mas sentia falta da adrenalina. O ex-sonserino podia fazer seu sangue ferver com uma rapidez incrível e toda aquela civilidade não combinava com eles. Percebia que irritava o outro com suas perguntas e, às vezes, queria receber uma resposta atravessada para variar.

Então, quando Draco finalmente reagiu, Harry vibrou. Para ser honesto, nem lembrava o que levou a reação. Mas em um instante Harry estava falando, no outro Draco o estava ofendendo e no seguinte estavam se beijando. Foi estranho, mas só naquele momento entendeu o que Hermione tanto falava sobre sua obsessão por Draco. Não que estivesse pensado em Hermione naquele momento. Não que estivesse sequer pensando.

Pensar, e culpa, e arrependimento veio depois. Naquele momento, ele queria beijar. E provar. E morder. E tocar. E fuder. Mas não veio logo. Porque da cozinha foram para o quarto, buscando a cama e tempo para experimentar. E sentir e querer ainda mais.

O arrependimento vinha quando estava longe de casa, na Toca ou no curso de aurores. Era quando pensar em todos os motivos para aquilo ser uma péssima idéia surgiam. E vinha a culpa por trair Ginny, por se aproveitar da situação em que Draco estava.

Draco e ele não discutiam a situação, não tentavam encarar aquilo como um relacionamento. Em certos dias, mal se olhavam. Em outros, nem bem Harry ou Draco entrava em casa e poderiam estar nos braços um do outro. Sentindo. Vivendo. Querendo mais e mais.

-x-

Os meses seguintes foram estranhos pra Draco. Sabia que o pai ficaria apoplético se sonhasse que estava trepando com Harry. Mas um dia tudo foi demais e entre azarar Harry e fudê-lo, a segunda opção venceu. Ele conseguia perceber os conflitos de consciência do outro, mas não se importava. Pela primeira vez, estava com alguém que queria. Porque queria e não apenas por ser conveniente ou necessário. Mesmo que Potter não fosse o melhor dos amantes e ainda tivesse milhares de neuras por ser 'hétero', ele aprendia rápido. E realmente gostava de manter Draco satisfeito.

Não era ingênuo em acreditar que aquilo poderia durar, mas iria aproveitar até o fim. Que ironicamente chegou com o Natal.

George, muito a contragosto, admitiu que Draco era competente e estava subutilizado. Com a promoção e o aumento de salário, finalmente Draco poderia alugar um lugar para morar com os pais e retirá-los da Toca. Estavam longe de uma situação confortável, mas encaminhavam-se para ela. O instinto de Lucius mantinha rentáveis os investimento que fazia e, se continuassem assim, após o período de provação teriam um lugar de novo no mundo mágico.

Foi Narcissa quem convenceu Molly a apoiar a mudança. Ainda haveria um contato estreito com os Weasley, responsáveis pelos Malfoy, mas nem isso seria um problema. Andrômeda e Teddy eram um vínculo que tinham.

Draco chegou pouco depois do almoço de Natal na casa dos Weasley, usando o suéter que a mãe tricotara. Não era fã de suéter, mas a mãe escolhera cores sóbrias - preto e cinza - e Draco sequer lembrava se Narcissa sabia tricotar. Não pôde deixar de eleger aquela sua peça favorita. Ainda mais ao ver o sorriso orgulhoso da mãe e o indulgente do pai. E agradecer aos céus o senso estético de Narcissa ao comparar as cores do seu com as cores dos outros.

Charlie e Percy estavam lá também. O primeiro deu um sorriso alegre ao encontrar Draco e o segundo fingiu não conhecê-lo. A Weaslete também estava e parecia pregada pelo quadril a Potter. Quando o viu, Potter exibiu culpa, constrangimento e várias outras emoções que Draco não queria nomear.

Cumprimentou Arthur e Molly Weasley com educação, recusou a gemada e petiscos. Ficou apenas alguns minutos até os pais pegarem as capas e se despedirem de Andrômeda. Os três passariam o restante do Natal com os Greengrass.

-x-

Draco caminhou apressado até a barreira da Plataforma 9 e ¾. Ouvia o filho falando, animado, sobre o presente que o pai de Astoria prometera se o menino fosse sorteado na Corvinal e Lucius, caso fosse para a Sonserina.

Cumprimentou rapidamente um e outro conhecido. Os Malfoy e os Greengrass passaram os últimos 18 anos recuperando-se dos efeitos do tempo em que serviram a Voldemort. Não tinham a fortuna de antes, mas conquistaram respeito e uma posição de conforto. Em relação a como começaram: sem dinheiro, propriedades e nem mesmo roupas; sempre se considerariam vencedores. E eram reconhecidos como tal.

Enquanto ouvia Astoria fazer as últimas recomendações a Scorpius, os olhos de Draco cruzaram com os de Harry durante um instante. Acenou brevemente para ele e voltou a atenção ao filho.

Draco considerava que tinha tudo para ser feliz. Ou quase.

**Fim**


End file.
